


A not so normal day in the life of Spock

by Wolfy2579



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pon Farr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2579/pseuds/Wolfy2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue Spock's Pon Farr hits and Kirk tries to help his commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor McCoy's voice came through the comm, "Commander, you have a physical at 19:00. Please refrain from being late."  
Spock smirked at the comm, "Doctor, when have I ever been late?"  
The Doctor sighed and said, " of course never, you pointy-eared smartass."  
The comm beeped off and Spock sat there thinking for a few moments and the checked the time.  
He had fifteen minutes until his physical. He stood and stretched the kinks out of his back and rolled his neck. He quickly traded his meditation robe for his standard issue pants and blue shirt. He smoothed out his clothes and hair. As he headed to the door, he felt a rush of heat go from his head to his toes and he stumbled. He shook himself and walked out the door not really thinking about what just happened. Logically, it was the rush of blood going back to his head because he moved too fast. Nothing to be worried about or so his logical mind explained.   
Spock sauntered down the hallway. As he walked into med bay, Captain Kirk was waiting for his physical which was scheduled shortly before the Vulcan's. As soon as Spock spotted the captain, the heat streaked through his body once again. He stumbled and flushed. A green tinge spotted his cheeks. Spock thought to himself, "What is happening to me? How does the Captain figure into the increase in blood pressure, the flushing of the cheeks and the slight increase in arousal?" Spock shook his head a little to clear the thoughts.  
Doctor Bones stepped out of his office, holding a PADD. The doctor looked at the Vulcan and spoke, "Spock good to see you here on time. Jim was here an hour late so I am going to have to push your physical back twenty minutes." Spock sighed and looked at the Captain. The heat struck again so Spock decided against looking at the human again since it was making him feel uncomfortable and unstable.   
"That is fine, Doctor. I shall return in twenty minutes. I have to go do a report from yesterday's mission anyways." Spock stated and stocked off. He walked to his office and contacted New Vulcan. "Mister Spock." He said soon as the older him appeared on screen. "Spock" came the response. "I have had unusual symptoms. They began this morning when I was on my way to med bay for a physical when an increase in body temperature, slight dizziness, and an increase in arousal out of my control.   
Then it happened at again when I saw the captain in the med bay. Any explanations?" The older Spock pondered for a moment and then he spoke calmly, "You are about to enter what is known as Pon Farr. The heat is the beginning sign that you are going to need to mate, physically and mentally, with someone that your genetics chooses for you." The younger Spock snarled as the older man's words were understood.  
"The Captain? But he is a human?" The older Spock didn't ponder but just spoke, "he is my mate in my time frame so it wouldn't surprise me if he is also yours." Spock snarled again. "That is illogical," the younger hybrid snarled.  
"That may be true but you will come to love him." Then the communicator switched off. Spock snarled again and stocked off to the med bay confused by the notion that his "mate" was a human play boy with an ego the size of the Enterprize. Anger begin to pump through his veins as he begins to think about the illogical side of this problem. He finally makes the connection that his human side may be playing a part in whom his mate was. The captain was sitting on a bed and the heat hit as Spock noticed him. It was getting worse and this time it was almost enough to make the Vulcan fall on his face. Spock tried not to notice that his control over his body was beginning to crumble.   
The doctor walked up to him and spoke, "Spock, are you okay?"  
Spock didn't grace the pointless question with a response he just walked to a bed.  
The doctor glared at the pointy eared hobgoblin as he grabbed his medical supplies and walked over towards the Commander to get this over with.


	2. Chapter 2

During the physical, the doctor noticed the heightened hormones in Spock's blood and the heightened temperature that flooded out from the Vulcan's already warm body. A light green tinge was on the man's cheeks.  
As the doctor scanned over the length of Spock's body, he noticed a tenseness in his shoulders and body as though he was trying to keep himself calm. His nails had lengthened a couple of centimeters longer than the Vulcan usually allowed. The doctor was worried for the Vulcan's sanity as Spock growled when Bones tested his pulse and looked at his vitals as well as tried to check to make sure everything was alright.  
Whenever Bones tried to take a closer look at the Vulcan's hands, a growl would sound. Bones knew they were sensitive but never this sensitive. In past physicals, he was able to quickly look at them as he was moving up the arms with his scanners.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bones finally asked.

"Doctor, I am unaware with what you asking me?" Spock said tersely.

"Spock, you are strung tighter than a bow and you look ready to kill someone." Bones stated while reading his PADD.  
"I am perfectly normal." Spock answered matter-a-factly.  
"Whatever," Bones snarled. "You may leave."  
Spock stood and headed to the bridge. As he approached, he heard the husky fuck me voice of the captain. Spock never thought of it like that but now he was blushing just from the sound of it. The heat streaked up his body and he flushed hot. 

"Get it together," he snapped at himself. He exited the tube. "Permission to enter the bridge?" He called out. Captain Jim Kirk looked up to hear the voice of the only man in history that he could both hate and want to fuck at the same time.  
"Permission granted, Commander." Jim called out. Spock walked to his station not even looking at the Captain. The heat was no longer flashing but simmering across his skin. The Alpha shift was ending in 6 hours.  
6 hours of heat and anger. Spock slowly rose from his seated position. His pants were tighter as his cock lengthened and hardened. "Damn it," he thought as he hoped nobody would notice in his uniform pants.

He strode silently to the tube and headed to his room. He stripped as soon as he got there and didn't even fold his clothes, just letting them lay where they fell. The Vulcan growled as he grabbed his work out clothes. "Maybe hitting something will help." He though to himself as he headed to the gym. Spock arrived and saw that the room was empty. He walked over to the mat and starting stretching his tense muscles. He walked over to the punching bag and started his normal series of strikes hoping the image of the Captain would fade from his mind. 

After an hour, his raging erection hadn't demolished and neither had his angry. Why Jim? I'm half human why is the logic of me getting a Vulcan condition? And on and on. His brain didn't stop. Spock walked over to the mat and started practicing hand to hand attacks.

JIM POV

He didn't know what was up with Spock today. Even though they hated each other but they had to work together and the Vulcan was usually more involved with what was happening. The hobgoblin was tenser than usual and quieter. He wasn't arguing any command that Jim had given, or quoting his logic.  
Jim wondered into the gym. 

The man that had crossed his mind for the last ten minutes was on the mat, all sweaty and flushed. Jim looked at Spock and saw the concentration on the Vulcan's and wanted to destroy it for some reason. He put down his towel and started stretching, wondering how long Spock had been working out to break that sweat.

SPOV

Spock knew instantaneously when Jim walked through the sliding doors of the gym. He figured he could just ignore him, but after two hours of straight working out he wasn't thinking very clearly. He was sweating and hot but the heat had subsided to a controllable amount until Jim walked into hearing range.

Spock growled quietly and continued his steady workout. At that moment the captain decided to bend over and touch his toes. It took all the considerable control that Spock had to not jump Jim. Twenty minutes of torture and Jim finally spoke, "Spock would you like to spar with me?"

Spock straightened slowly and looked at the captain. "I would enjoy that immensely," he responded in a slow, but steady voice. They hated each other so the fight would not be pretty and they both knew that. Kirk dropped into a defensive stance and waited for the stoic Vulcan to make the first move.

This is not the first time that they have fought. Spock stood with his feet braced slightly apart. Kirk roared and attack with a punch to the face. Or at least he tried. Spock blocked the attack with a forearm and returned the hit, only his hit was twice as hard.  
Kirk jerked back and wiped the blood from his split lip. Spock almost looked smug from the captain's point of view. The next few seconds went by in a fury of blows. Kirk hit the ground and moaned. Spock stood above him and smirked. An honest to god smirk.

Kirk growled and pulled himself up from the ground. "You usually hold back. What was different today?" Kirk glared at the even breathing Vulcan.  
Spock slowly responded, "Nothing that I am aware of, Captain."  
"Bullshit," was the Captain's response.  
Spock just grabbed his towel and walked out of the gym, trying to control the heat running through his veins.  
He was so close to taking the captain on the floor on the gym. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew the fuck or die situation. But why the captain? The questions ran wild in his usually controlled brain. Meditation was what he needed as he stalked down the hallway to his room.


End file.
